User blog:JonTheVGNerd/More stages for PSASBR DLC (or possible sequel)?
I'm pretty much wondering if PSASBR would have more stages either for DLC or the sequel. I know DLC has to include both characters and DLC, though I don't see the reason to not add more stages in my honest opinion. Here are several stages I thought of it for PSASBR (either DLC or the sequel): Corvus Research :Primary Representation - Massive Action Game/MAG :Secondary Representation - God of War Stage Description: The match starts on a field as two factions, S.V.E.R. and Valor Comany Inc. are seen in the background, engaging in an all-out war. As the battle continues, the sky starts to alternate as Ares begins to emerge from the horizon, knocking over helicopters in the process while overlooking both the fighters and two factions as this causes to crash-land onto the ground, which also serving as a platform for the fighters, but beware of the burning debris from the helicopters as they can slightly cut down AP from burn damage. ---- Special Stage Route X :Primary Representation - Gran Turismo :Secondary Representation - Gravity Rush Stage Description: The stage sets on a field of wind farms, also overlooking the Special Stage Route X racetrack as a couple of F1 cars are seen racing past the fighters. Not long after the match starts, however, the entire racetrack and environment of the Special Stage Route X begins to tilt sideways and vertically as parts from Hekseville begin to emerge, serving as platforms for the fighters as the platforms also allows the fighters to battle whilst running up walls and while upside down that can create a dizzying and confusing experience. The F1 racers are also seen racing along the racetrack, albeit sideways due to the Gravity Rush-like nature. ---- Mod Circuit :Primary Representation - ModNation Racers :Secondary Representation - Journey Stage Description: The stage takes place at the center of the Mod Circuit track, which is littered with a couple of wrecked karts that serve as platforms. Racers are seen racing along the track as missiles, sonic attacks, and lightning bolts that pose as hazards for the fighters throughout the match. A few minutes later, sand begins to blow and cover up the track iwth sand dunes, causing some racers to be stuck from the deep sand, with some of the drivers trying to pull the kart free as musical notes can be heard from the background. The stone-like platforms start to raise as the sand dunes can easily slow the fighters down. ---- Eucadia :Primary Representation - Warhawk :Secondary Representation - Demon's Souls Stage Description: The stage takes place at the center of the Eucadian bridge, with the Chernovans and Eucadians in an all-out war, with wrecked jeeps and tanks serving as platforms and explosions from aircrafts and grenades serving as hazards on the platform for the fighters. Out of nowhere, a dragon appear from the horizon as it crashes through the Eudadia statue from the mountain and flies from under the bridge. After a while, it emerges from the bridge and begins to breathe fire onto the ground, and any fighters stepping onto it will cause them to lose AP. After a while, the dragon sets its sights on the aircrafts piloted by the Chernovans and the Eucadians in an effort to destroy them. ---- Boston :Primary Representation - The Last of Us :Secondary Representation - MotorStorm Stage Description: The stage sets on the post-apocalyptic Boston under quarantine, with Joel and Ellie seen in the background, with dense grass and abandoned vehicles serving as platforms for the fighters; not long afte the match starts, vehicles from MotorStorm (such as Wombat Typhoon, Patriot Surger, Mohawk Indiana, Voodoo Mastadon, Wasabi Phoenix, Mirage 101, Nord Viking, Patriot V8 XR, Wulff DT566M, Wasabi Phoenix, Italia Velocitá, Molotov Cutter, Wasabi Hayato and Atlas Jackhammer) races through the turn while some vehicle race onto the path of the fighters and those unlucky enough to get caught by them, which can result in a loss of AP. ---- USG Ishimura :Primary Representation - Dead Space :Secondary Representation - DUST 514 Stage Description: Set inside the USG Ishimura starship, it starts off with a flat layout inside the base, but after a while, the wall suddenly explodes, resulting in an instant decompression which has caused by one of the ships from DUST 514. Debris from the remants of the USG Ishimura now serves as a platform as fighters will combat in a zero-gravity environment when going airborne as different factions from DUST 514 are seen int he background, battling against each other in space. ---- That's all I could think of so far. It's not as detailed as you would think in PSASBR itself, but feel free to share your opinions on what you think about it so far. Category:Blog posts